User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Deadly Eleven
“''Facing 1? No problem. Facing Eleven? Lock your cage and tie the ropes.''” - Deadly Eleven’s motto Background: The Deadly Eleven (previously known as the Deadly Team), hence its name, was a team of eleven supervillains who do various crimes such as assassinations, terrorism, and brutal acts of violence all over America. Their member’s identities and history have been secret to the public and their presence was widely feared by many, even the X-Forcers don’t even stand a chance against them. The only threat they’re facing is the S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O, who keeps going each step putting the pieces together finding out the whole conspiracy. Members: Angelo; Age: 47, Height: 6’5, Weight: 201lb, Blood: AB- -(Former) Occupation(s): Project Superman Scientist, Leader of the Deadly Eleven -History: Everything about Angelo is unknown, but he is responsible for being involved in the experimentation of 20 kids that started at the time WW2 began. After completing the 1000th with the Experimentors, Angelo was obsessed of obtaining of his blood, but several scientists try to stop him, leading to him arguing with them before accidentally pressing a self-destruct button that mad the whole laboratory blow up. After surviving the explosion, Angelo went on to make a team of his own getting many people he sees as fit enough to help his plans to control the world. -Appearance: Angelo has black hair, red eyes concealed by sunglasses, and a mole on his temple. He wears a jacket, shirt, gloves, pants, and shoes, which are all black. He carries around two assault rifles and is seen with a cigarette on his mouth. -Powers and Abilities: Thanks to the experiments he did on himself for a couple of years, Angelo exceeds various limits of the human body such as strength, speed, durability, agility, and perception. Being confident in his abilities, Angelo can use any gun without the need to worry about losing his aim or ammo and turn anything into a weapon. Angelo is also immune to everything such as bullets, explosives, poisons, drugs, and missiles and can run without showing any signs of fatigue. Because of his deadly strength and speed, Angelo overpowers John Doe and other people and can destroy anything in an instant. However, Angelo is vulnerable to lead, artificial gases, and radioactive substances, in which the former is ironically what he uses to kill his enemies. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: ?, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: ?) Tasia Smirniff/Magnum; Age: 61, Height: 5’10, Weight: 164lb, Blood: B+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Marksman, Odd-job Man, Prison Guard, Major of the 87 Dire Commitment Team -History: Tasia was born a bastard child to Eurasian parents during the Cold War. Kept in an orphanage for years, Tasia learned to shoot and survive in the environment he is currently in. At the age of 25, Tasia become the major of Russia’s 87 Dire Commitment Team, which is responsible for spreading propaganda across the country and guarding the prisons while spying on other countries including the US planning for attack. After the Soviet Union ended, Tasia was stuck in a dead end and had nowhere to go, having to do several jobs to tie up loose ends. Later on, Angelo found him murdering a bear 50 meters away with only his trigger finger and thumb holding the gun. Impressed by his accuracy and planning a team of his own, he offered him money, food, and a chance to join his team, all to which Magnum accepted and made a vow for years to come. -Appearance: Magnum has white shoulder-length hair (formerly blond), green eyes, and a white mustache. He wears a dark brown trench coat over a black buttoned vest and white shirt with a brown strap holding his ammo along with brown pants and shoes. He also has two revolvers holstered on his back. -Powers and Abilities: Magnum has incredible accuracy with his six-shooters, allowing him to strike his enemies in different angles using the bullets’ unpredictable ricochet. Within his line of sight, Magnum can spot anyone from a distance along with other things that are hard to see. Although his reflexes are quick, Magnum can be a target of sneak or surprise attacks when he’s distracted, leading him to almost miss his shots and lose focus on his target. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: D) Griey Calaver/Combo Master; Age: 34, Height: 5’8, Weight: 159lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Bruiser, Gang Member, Drug Manufacturer, Bodyguard -History: Born in the streets of Jamaica, Calaver had a tough life being in a world of chaos. Convinced of her true purpose when she was in her teens, Calaver become a gang member, who is responsible for creating drugs around the city and guarding the gang. After 10 years of chaos, Calaver caught the attention of Angelo, who was forming a team of his own. Combining her combat skills with her newfound powers, Calaver became known as Combo Master, who knows how to displace a fatal combination on others. -Appearance: Combo Master has black hair shaved into a diagonal strip, black eyes, and piercings on her lip and ears. She wears red sunglasses, a blue cap, bulletproof vest over her tank top, two multi-colored bracelets on her left arm, brown pants, and green sneakers. She also wears two silver and gold flexible gauntlets and two boots of the same color. -Powers and Abilities: Combo Master is very strong with the combination of her enhanced body and her mecha-limbs. She can jump very high, break open surfaces, crush a truck into scrap, and charge through defenses without fail. Combo Master is also proficient on which drug she makes to effectively weaken and knock one someone, giving her the chance to attack. Even without her enhancers, Combo Master is still strong, but can suffer fatigue if exerting her body too much. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: C, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B) Donald Byrd/Da Boom; Age: 68 (chronologically 71), Height: 6’1, Weight: 197lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Bomber, Explosives Expert -History: After Donald Byrd killed himself with explosives to avoid being apprehended by the police, his head remained and his brain was currently preserved in his former home owned by an immigrant. Being the one who saw the explosion, Cell went to the home to get a sample of Donald’s brain, knowing that a psychotic mind like his would be useful for the team’s plans. After giving it to her leader, the members of the Deadly Team manage to clone him, bringing Donald back to the dead. With no life to go and wanting revenge on every police department in the world, Donald joined the group without a second thought. -Appearance: Donald is bald-headed, has blue eyes, and sports various scars all over his body. He wears a green camo suit with green boots and dons a gray heavy suit of armor to protect himself. -Powers and Abilities: What’s dangerous about Da Boom is his destructive tendency to explode, making him dangerous to deal with him in hand-to-hand combat. Da Boom is immune to his own explosions, making him able to cause explosions whatever he wants. However, Da Boom must be near a heat source in order to have his power work. If Da Boom uses too much of his explosions, he may come to the point where he is dazed and unable to create more explosions, albeit streams of smoke. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: B) Fred Becks/Telltale Game; Age: 42, Height: 5’9 (6’3 on chair), Weight: 315lb, Blood: O- -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s VR Controller, Esports Gamer -History: Fred Becks was known for his high experience in gaming, giving him the reputation of being able to rise up to the ranks instantly without fail. However, after 6 years of winning, Becks was denounced by his friends and fans when he was accused for performing sexual assault on a woman who he doesn’t know. Because of this scandal, Becks lost all what he earned and become nothing but a shadow of his former self. As he spent the rest of days slowly dying while playing to concentrate, he finally saw his true purpose when Angelo came to his doorstep, offering him something in particular. Becks, now having his confidence back, agreed and showed himself how skilled and talented he formerly was. -Appearance: Fred is overweight, wears glasses, has pimples, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He wears a red and black shirt, blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He is confined to a green floating chair with various computers and screens for him to use. -Powers and Abilities: With his computer, Fred can create weapons, traps, and enemies from games to cause trouble for people. Although he is not strong or fast, he can use his intelligence to fight others personally within his 20 meter range. He can also hack computers and other devices to communicate with others and to send out his virtual creations at them. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: B, Durability: D, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Victoria Manchester; Age: 26 (physically 46), Height: 5’5, Weight: 132lb, Blood: A- Bianca Manchester; Age: 9, Height: 7’4, Weight: 459lb, Blood: A- (mutated) -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Researcher (Victoria), Deadly Eleven’s Pet (Bianca), Scientist (Victoria), Vineyard Owner (Victoria) -Background: Born to wealthy parents in Europe, Victoria suffered a condition where she physically aged 20 years more but increase her intelligence, which started when she was 17, the time Bianca was born. After graduating high school and college, Victoria went on to study and modify fruits. With her father’s suicide, Victoria now has access to his vineyard, which allowed her to perform her experiments more while caring for her young sister. Unfortunately, a woman jealous of her beauty and intelligence just weeks before became a vampire thanks to ROZETTA, who owned the bone of a vampire over a hundred years ago and traveled there to test its effects on a human being. Driven by instinct and revenge, the woman sneaked into Victoria’s home and planted a flesh bud on her sister’s brain. Victoria was able to find out what was happening and fought with the vampire, who was nearly invincible for Victoria to handle until she was defeated by the sunlight, giving Victoria a chance to live, but with the cost of her sister’s normal life and sanity as the flesh bud burst. Now with her sister as nothing but a monster, Victoria continues to protect her as it reminded her of the beauty she used to have, even developing a drug that converts absorbed sunlight into power and continuing to experiment on her sister to make her not look weak. In 2015, Angelo meet up with her, impressed of her abilities and knowledge, and offered her a chance to join his team. With that in mind, Victoria and Bianca both work together to become an unstoppable wall that cannot be knocked down. -Appearances: Victoria has graying brown hair, blue eyes, wrinkles, and freckles. She wears a white shirt, a black scarf, a red coat, green jeans, and black shoes. She also has a red tattoo on her arm as if it were a scar. Before her mutation, Bianca wore a pink dress and white shoes and her face wasn’t shown besides having brown hair tied to a ponytail. After her mutation, Bianca has green skin, a horrific and disorted face, a large build in a hunchback, and is usually seen in her restraining armor that covers her whole body besides her green eyes. -Powers and Abilities: Victoria has no known superpowers, but she is very smart and uses a drug that converts the sunlight she absorbs into powerful energy for her to use, making her durable and very fast. She is also proficient in using a bolt-action rifle, giving out her enemies’ location to her sister. She later gains the ability to rot or overload natural objects to the point they die. Due to the vampire cells merging with her cells, Bianca has some of the traits of a vampire: being strong, fast, leap high, and able to regenerate from attacks. She is limited of her powers when exposed to sunlight but can be enhanced in the night. She also has sonar vision, which allows her to detect sounds far away from her. If these sisters become separated from each other, Bianca may lose control and break out of her armor, exceeding her limits and causing a rampage to anyone near her. -Victoria’s Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) -Bianca’s Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: E) Sacrificer the Accursed; Age: 38, Height: 5’9, Weight: 120lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Bewitcher, Shaman -History: Sacrificer the Accursed, a Native American, was known for his horrific slayings of random people who he sees as mere threats to his lifestyle. Letting them attack him first, he “curses” them into their fate: dying in his own hands. No one lived to tell the tale, but he is known by many enough to have his modus operandi turn into a myth. Later in life, Sacrificer met Angelo, who was able to win by squeezing two of his nerves. Thinking that Angelo will give him the lifestyle he wanted, Sacrificer went on to join his team. -Appearance: Sacrificer has black hair tied into a knot, black eyes, and countless scars on his body from various encounters with his victims. He wears an olive green and multicolored jacket, black gloves, blue pants, and brown boots. -Powers and Abilities: Sacrifice is physically weak in direct combat, only able to slice through some muscle tissues and crack a few walls with his hands, but relies on a Bowie knife to fight. However, if Sacrificer manages to get harmed, his hatred for his victim will increase and his soul will be transferred to a physical body like a doll or a statue. While Sacrificer is able to move his main body, he actually has control over the object he possess, having his hatred inside his soul enhancing the body far from apex human limits. Despite his unpredictable and deadly movements, Sacrificer can be still be injured by others in the possessed body, reflecting the damage back to the main body. To escape death, Sacrificer can transfer himself into another physical body to possess to be back in mint condition to kill his victim again. Because of his relentless personality, Sacrificer’s hatred will never stop pursuing its target until it or the user dies. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: D, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B) Ann-Dee Foster/Cell; Age: 55, Height: 5’7, Weight: 183lb, Blood: AB- -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Infiltrator, Grocery Store Employee -History: Cell’s history and family is unknown, but she is known to keep a birth certificate that she secretly keeps. However, Shirley was able to know her indentity as she used a face scanner disguised as another person. He also knew more information about her based on her abilities and physical appearance: she was a normal woman apparently stabbed to death by a violent thug who hated her for stealing his jacket and making his girlfriend have a nosebleed. She claimed that she was given powers by God while in reality, she given a serum 25 years before the incident that gave superpowers that will activate upon her “death”. Angelo later found her and gave Cell a chance to join his team, which Cell accepted. -Appearance: Cell has short white hair and green eyes. Before being stabbed to death, Cell wore a purple shirt under a green jacket with an employee badge, blue pants, and black and orange shoes. After the incident, Cell wore a green and black jumpsuit has her face concealed under a black mask. -Powers and Abilities: Cell can phase through walls, objects, and living organisms without harm or danger. She is flexible enough to go inside people and through cramped and small spaces, can liquify others, regenerate herself, and shapeshift into other people or camouflage herself. Whenever she gets hit, the damage inflicted on her will turn into increased power for her to send back, but with the cost of losing her defensive powers. The only way to negate her abilities is to splash water into her, leaving her defenseless for variable amount of time depending on the amount of water she is exposed to. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: C, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) Robby/Doom Machine; Age: 33, Height: 6’11, Weight: 4 tons, Blood: C+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Omni-Tool, Factory Worker -History: Robby was built for one simple purpose: to create weapons and other types of technology for the Cold War without fatigue. As a machine, Robbie was incapable of having independent thought and was moved from factory to factory being slowly upgraded for years. Upon becoming an inspiration for his nonstop work, Robby had his parts converted into a advanced armor capable of surviving anything and everything. This is when the sparks of thought appear within Robby, who realized what he was being used for along his machines. Having gone through an endless process of torture for 20 years, Robby escaped his prison and disappeared, with many declaring him missing or possibly stolen. He later meet up with Angelo, who initially saw him as an enemy until he realized what he wanted. Feeling sympathy for him, Angelo offered him something that will soon help him relive the life he never had. -Appearance: Robby is a bulky suit of gray armor with various weapons integrated in his body. He has red lines on his suit and a white symbol on his chest along with an LED face on his glass “face”. -Powers and Abilities: As a robot, Robby is incapable of having human functions required for them to survive and has integrated weapons in his system. He is also durable, strong, and versatile enough to face his enemies, making him a menace to deal with. Despite that, Robby is vunerable to anything that exceeds his power such as a satellite or small flying meteors at high speeds. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: D, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: A) Yort Seyer; Age: 20 (biologically), Height: 5’6, Weight: 140lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Deadly Eleven’s Operator -History: Yort Seyer was born from Troy’s DNA over a year ago when the latter went to a lab drunk while he’s trying to make a pizza delivery. Mistaking a prototype clone machine for a bathroom, Troy urinated on it and got the money from one of the shelves as payment for the pizza. After putting the pizza in the heater, Troy left, unaware of he destruction he would cause the next day. This is when the clone began to form into a evil version of himself, who would be known as Yort Seyer months later. Wild and feral yet intelligent, Yort caught the attention of Angelo and his team, thus becoming the eleventh and final member of the Deadly Eleven. -Appearance: Yort Seyer wear similar clothes as Troy, but his hair is green and his clothes are red, white, and purple. -Powers and Abilities: Yort Seyer has no abilities whatsoever, but he has the ability to impersonate other people and trick others with rumors and scam, causing them to trust less of their allies and eventually fight. When things don’t go his own way, Yort uses a hypno-ring to mind control his enemies into killing themselves and sending them to their deaths. He also an IQ of 168, allowing him to plan his attacks and predict his enemies’ movements and thoughts. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts